Blood Addiction
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean Winchester thought he lived in a normal world until he found himself being seduced by one of the world's oldest vampires. Kristen craves and needs Dean when she meets him but knows she'll have to seduce him to be able to get what she wants.
1. Your Blood Is My Drug

**Authors Note:** _A little different story…but I am so into different right now for Supernatural. I think it's a phase I'm going through. But I hope you all enjoy this one. Instead of Dean doing the seducing it's going to be the girl and she's not an ordinary girl. And this isn't an ordinary SPN fanfic. So just go down below read the summary and then read the first chapter…please :D and review._

**Summary:** _Dean Winchester thought he lived in a normal world until he found himself being seduced by one of the world's oldest vampires. Kristen craves and needs Dean when she meets him but knows she'll have to seduce him to be able to get what she wants._

_

* * *

_

There he stood. She could smell him; the cologne he sprayed on before he came here, the sweat beading on his hair line, the alcohol on his breath, his blood pumping evenly through his veins and the large portion of testosterone in his body. She licked her teeth as her eyes scanned his body. His hair was dirty blond with short spikes that you could tell he just used a bit of gel and his hands to form. His face was chiseled just right with the perfect cheek bones and jaw line. A hint of a five o'clock shadow was forming on the sides of his face and his eyes were piercing green hazel. His lips were full and inviting. They appeared to be expertise and she just wanted to chew on them.

She found herself breathing a little heavier as her eyes moved farther down. His neck was strong and she could see the veins beneath the skin pulsing and screaming out towards her. She swallowed hard, never has a human done this to her before. Being a thousand and some years old she's never had a craving and taste like this.

Her eyes moved farther. He stood there his strong arms across his chest, his biceps huge and muscular. She wanted to be wrapped up inside them. She crossed her legs a sense of wetness just thinking about being in this humans arms. She bit her bottom lip softly eyes traveling farther. The black shirt was tight on him with the words security on the back but she wasn't occupied with his back, his abs are what screamed to her. Then farther down he wore denim jeans and she licked her lips wondering what prize held inside them.

Her eyes moved back to his and she smirked as he watched him scan the room.

"Look at me," she whispered. So quiet that even if the blasting music was off and everyone was still and motionless, no one but him could hear.

His green hazel eyes found her. She was looking down at the Apple Martini in front of her. Without moving she looked up to his eyes. Their eyes stayed locked as a smile spread across her face. He stayed still.

She took the small toothpick with the olives out of her drink, eyes still locked with his as she put the toothpick and olives in her mouth. One olive at a time she sucked and licked bringing them into her mouth.

His lips parted slightly watching her and he swallowed hard but knew he had to stay calm and collect. He was on duty but if he wasn't he'd be all over her in seconds. He watched the way she sucked and licked at the olives and as she did so he felt an awakening in his jeans.

"Fuck," he whispered and he watched her smile grow as if she heard him.

He went to smile at her when he heard some yelling to his left. He looked over just to see it was a couple of young kids fooling around and he rolled his eyes. He looked back to find her gone from the table. A small frown appeared on his face but kept his balance. He wanted to look for her but didn't want to be too anxious plus he was still on the clock.

Noticing nothing going on, on that side of the club he decided to make his rounds. He turned to the left and walked towards the center but only got a few feet when he bumped into someone. He looked down at the girl and noticed it was the one at the table.

She smiled at him, "Hi," she tilted her head a bit and tucked some of that long dark hair behind her ear.

"Hi," he said as his eyes scanned the red strapless dress that was almost skin tight. Her breasts were full and perfect size. Her curves were significantly beautiful and her legs were gorgeous. Her eyes though, the emerald green inside of them caught him by surprise and he felt as if he was being sucked in. He swallowed as he looked down at her beautiful red plump lips and found himself licking his own.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that's lust in your eyes Mr. Security Guard," she said with a slight laugh.

He chuckled softly scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry…"

She smiled at him as she started to walk away and he looked her over one more time before following her, "Are you new?"

Her smile stayed on her face loving the fact that he was following her, "Maybe…depends." She looked at him.

"On what?"

She stopped and looked into his eyes, "On you."

His eyes widened a little, "Me?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes." She grinned at him, "but I'm more interesting in getting to know you."

Again with him. Did he know this girl? Was she some past fling he couldn't remember? But how could he not remember this woman. She was…perfect and amazing in every way.

She placed her hand on his chest and she stared at his chest her tongue licking over her teeth as she felt his heart beating quickly. Her breathing came out shaky. She wanted him. His blood was calling her and his body was warm at her touch. Her lips parted as she moved closer to him wanting to be in his arms. She never felt need like this before and it was driving her senses insane and run into overdrive. She looked into his eyes and he stared down into hers, "I want to know everything about you Dean Winchester." She ran her hand up his chest and to his neck.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of hers and he went to lean down and kiss her when he heard, "Hey Winchester!"

He looked the other way and felt her hands get off his body. He looked back to where she stood but she was gone. Dean looked around him confused looking for the girl. She was nowhere to be found. He couldn't spot the dark hair or the red dress anywhere. It was as if she disappeared.

"Winchester! Get your ass over here!"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean threw his keys on his small kitchen table and threw off his jacket letting it hang on the chair. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a beer twisting the cap off and guzzling a good portion down. He closed the fridge door and shut the lights off as he walked towards his bedroom. He slipped his shoes off as he went on not caring that they were in the middle of the floor.

He sat the beer bottle on the night stand took off his clothes. He threw them in the corner where his hamper was. He grabbed his beer and finished it off throwing it in the trashcan by his desk.

Dean sighed as he got into bed and checked the gun that was under his mattress.

He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't get that chick he met, if you can consider that meeting, out of his mind. How did she know his name? She had enticing eyes and a great body. He'd never seen her around these parts before. He knew chances to ever see her again were slim to none but there was tiny hope inside that she may be staying in a nearby hotel for the weekend and maybe have a hot one night stand. But with his luck he doubted.

Dean closed his eyes and felt himself falling quickly to sleep…

Kristen stood outside his townhome staring up at his window.

Kristen crawled under his sheets and bent down right at his hip bone and kissed it softly. She made her way up his body kissing every patch of flesh and bulging muscle she could get her lips on. She leaned up carefully as she came out of the sheet and looked down at his inviting body. He was shaped like a warrior, _her_ warrior. She ran her right hand up his body as she moved up it as well. She straddle his hips and bent down kissing him softly on those delicious lips.

Dean opened his eyes and found himself staring into hers. He had to be dreaming.

She smiled, "You taste better than I thought," she said in a sultry voice then ran her tongue across his lips. She gave him that gorgeous smile before she leaned down and captured his lips with hers. She moaned into his lips as she moved against him running her hand through his hair.

For some reason Dean couldn't get enough of her lips and her being that close to him. His hands finally reacted and grabbed her hips to find her in just a pair of panties and when she rubbed up against him he could feel her bra. His grip on her hips was tight as he moved against her. She gasped in his mouth feeling how hard he was underneath her.

Hell this was a dream right? Dean was going to go for it even though it was the most realistic dream he's ever had. He could feel her cold skin against his warm one; feel her breath against his skin, her tongue against his and her body movements against him.

He sat up making her wrap her legs around him as he kissed feverishly down her neck and licked and nipped at her breast.

"Dean," she moaned grabbing tightly to the back of his neck. She moved against him again wanting to feel what he was offering her. She needed him. She could hear the call of his blood for her.

Her nails dug into his back deeply causing him to bite her collar bone.

"Oh Dean…I need you," she said feeling herself becoming the wild untamed thing that she was.

"I need you too, baby," he said gripping her tightly and pulling her against him. He looked up at her as she was breathing heavily staring into his eyes. She pushed him back onto his back.

"I've never needed anyone as bad as I need you," she said running her hand up his chest and to his neck. She kissed his chest up to his neck as she grinded onto him and rotated her hips.

Dean groaned and closed his eyes. This was definitely the most realistic dream he's ever had.

Kristen felt her eyes turn red. She could hear his heart beating quickly his blood thumping through his veins. She grabbed his neck turning his head as she kissed down to the throbbing vein calling her name.

"I'll take care of you baby," she said as she licked the vein, "In more ways than one." With that her fangs sprang out and she bit down on Dean's neck.

Dean sprung up quickly from his bed and turned the light on. He touched his neck several times checking for any kind of bite or blood. He walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He even checked his back for the scratch marks she supposedly left but nothing.

"Fuck Winchester," he breathed out, "It was just a nightmare…a hot one but a nightmare none the less."

Kristen continued to stand outside his townhome seeing the light turn off and a smile spread across her face with his blood on the corners of her mouth and some spots on her teeth.


	2. He Shall Be Hers

Dean walked into the local diner getting a wink from the girl at the register. He smiled as he walked to the table in the back and sat down in front of Sam.

"Hey man," he said, "Sorry I'm late. I had a long night."

"What do you expect when you work security at one of the hottest night clubs in the area?" asked Sam taking a sip of his coffee and smirking.

"Not that…just had a strange dream kind of kept me up."

"Aw poor Dean having nightmares? Do I have to call mom for you to tuck you in?"

"Bite me bitch."

Sam laughed making Dean smirk. The girl at the register came over and brought Dean his usual.

"Thanks Chelsea."

"No problem Dean," she smiled at him as she chewed on her bottom lip before walking away.

"Girl has had the biggest crush on you since you started coming to this place."

"What can I say?" Dean asked smirking at Dean as he grabbed the hot sauce, "It's the Dean Winchester charm. Get's them every time."

"Whatever you say Dean."

"It's true…I met this girl last night. Hot little piece of ass-"

"Dean," Sam cut her off, "If you're going to tell me about how you go laid please…don't."

Dean laughed, "That's the thing I didn't. I could have lied and told you I did like big brothers do but I didn't that's how much I love ya."

Sam shook his head as he dug into his eggs. "So what she laugh at your stupid lines?"

"No…I didn't even get a chance to give them to her. She came onto me and well…since I was working we got distracted and well she left."

Sam couldn't hold back, he laughed. Dean, who had a mouthful of French toast, looked at his brother, "What?" he asked some crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"She- she left you! A girl actually left you!"

"Shut up!"

Sam laughed, "Alright…alright…" Sam shook his head again finding it funny that some girl ran off on Dean. The first time that he knows of a girl running off on Dean. He found it hilarious actually. "So did you hear about Manning Manor being sold?"

"Serious?" asked Dean wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Who would want to buy that place? It's old and expensive."

"Yeah I know…I just overheard about it at the corner store while I was getting my groceries. They said her name was…uh, Christa or Christina…Kirsten? I'm not too sure but anyway-"

"A woman huh? Rich too…may have to take a trip up there." Dean winked at Sam making Sam shaking his head at his brother. "Gonna find me a sugar mama."

"Highly doubtful Dean. If she's rich I doubt she'll be hanging around the places you go."

Dean made a face and ate more of his French toast. "Yeah you're right. She's probably some stuck up snob with a fiancé somewhere in Europe."

Sam laughed, "Yeah probably."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood outside the nightclub with his sunglasses on, his black t-shirt tight on his back and he stood against the wall his arms across his chest.

"Hi Dean!" yelled a few girls in line and he smirked at them walking over to them.

"Hey ladies," he said walking up to them. He couldn't remember for the life of him any of their names. Sure he slept with…three out of four of them but he couldn't even remember.

"Do you think you could let us in?" the one in the purple dressed asked.

"I don't know. You know about our capacity rule…"

"Please!" They begged giving him their flirty eyes and smiles. The same thing he saw every night.

"Alright, but I need something in return."

"Anything," said the girl with the black tube top.

Dean placed his finger to his cheek and the girls smiles grew. The four of them each gave him a kiss on the cheek and he unhooked the rope. He walked them over to the door and opened it up.

"Have fun ladies!"

"Thanks Dean!"

He smirked and closed the door. He stood back and watched everything around him. Everything seemed normal until an engine caught his attention along with everyone else's.

A beautiful black Audi R8 raced up the street and parked out front of the club. The driver side door slid up and everyone waited to see who was going to get out.

Dean's breath hitched when he saw the beautiful dark hair and when she turned around she smiled at him. She walked around the car shutting the door with the button on the key. Dean looked her up and down, tonight she was wearing a long tight pretty powder blue strapless dress with a slit up her right side. Her heels matched the blue on his dress and she walked up to him.

Dean's face was straight but he just wanted to gawk like every man that was waiting in line.

"Hi," she said and licked her lips.

Dean smirked looking her up and down again and she grinned at him as if she knew what he was doing behind his sunglasses, "Hey."

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked tilting her head a bit and then biting softly on her bottom lip looking him up and down very obviously.

"I'll do whatever you want," he said with a grin. He made sure to flex his biceps when her eyes landed on them then back at his face.

She walked closer to him pulling out a fifty and placing it in his pocket, "Find someone to park my car." She grinned up at him and made sure her hand and nails moved against his thigh in his jeans. "Then," she pulled out a hundred showing him before placing it in his back pocket and squeezed his ass with a tiny pinch and laughed a bit, "Let me in the door." She licked her lips and Dean's grin stayed on his face as he turned to the side and grabbed hold of the door handle opening it up for her.

She walked a little ways to the door and stopped in front of him placing her hand on his chest and bit her bottom lip looking up at him. "And then maybe later when you get off you should find me." She put her keys out dangling them in front of him before dropping them and he grabbed them. "Hope to see you soon Dean."

She licked her lips letting her hand move across his body before walking in. Dean's eyes landed on her ass and he let out a deep breath shaking his head. She was going to eat him alive. It's been a couple weeks since he has gotten laid he could live with getting eaten.

If only Dean knew…

Dean stood outside and stifled a yawn as he looked at his watch. 2 AM, almost time to go home. He looked at the line of people that didn't get in, definitely time to send these guys home.

"Alright," said Dean, "You know what time it is. You don't have to go home but you need to get the hell out of here."

He heard a lot of them sigh and bicker with their significant other about standing in line and getting dressed up for no reason at all. Dean laughed as he watched them all walk off and he heard the door close behind him.

"Laughing at others misery?"

Dean turned and saw her. He bit his bottom lip taking off his sunglasses and she looked into his green eyes. Kristen wanted Dean in the worst way it was killing her to be this close and not to have him.

"So," she said with that seductive smile, "Is it time for you to get off?"

Dean, wanting her to see, looked her up and down again. Her body was just enticing. He wanted a piece of it. She was different than the other girls he has had flings with, one they were girls and she was a woman and two…God help him he couldn't think of two. The only two things he was thinking about her were her two legs and what was between them.

"I wish," he said with a bit of a pout making her laugh, "But I have one more hour to get everyone out from inside." She nodded but her smile never left her face as she stared at him with those gorgeous green eyes; they were the darkest green eyes he's ever seen. An emerald like color you would see on a gem. "So…you leaving so soon?"

"No…just wanted to come out here and see how much longer you were going to be."

Dean smirked crossing his arms across his chest. Game time. "Why is that?"

"I was hoping you and I had plans." She looked down at herself as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bra. She walked closer to him with that seductive smile. She grabbed his hand and opened it up. Her nails grazed his skin teasingly and she felt him shiver at the feeling. She glanced up at him through her hair that fell in front of her face. She licked her lips as she closed his hand with the paper inside. She kept her hands on the one that was folded up as she looked at him, "Meet me at this address…if you think you have the guts."

Just as she leaned up and kissed the side of his face, the valet pulled up with her car. She pulled back and smiled at Dean who had that smirk on his face, "Hope to see you later." She winked at him as she walked towards her car.

Dean watched her with every step she took. That ass was taunting him. He watched her drive off and he opened his hand to see the paper had her lip stick on it. He grinned as he opened the folded paper up and was shocked.

"Holy shit."

Her address was Manning's Manor. He smirked as he looked down the street she disappeared down. He was so in the door with this one…and he still didn't know her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled up to the mansion about and looked up at it. He has never been up here before. He got out of his car and walked up the many steps. He looked down at the piece of paper wondering if she gave him the wrong address. He swallowed hard as he was about to push the doorbell the door opened and a man stood in front of him.

"Um…I, uh," Dean didn't know what to say. Fuck he didn't even know her name! "This chick-"

"Mr. Winchester I presume?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ms. Sinclair is expecting you."

Dean nodded. _Ok, have a last name. Now what the fuck is her first name?_

Dean walked in past the guy at the door. He looked him once over as he closed the door. Dean was about to say something when he heard heels behind him.

"Dean…you showed up," said Kristen with a smile.

Dean looked her up and down and immediately felt a slight twitch in his pants. She was wearing a short dress that was tight at the bottom but loose at the top but showed off her middle section. He just fantasized licking all the way up from her navel up to her chest. Her hair was straight down like earlier and her eyes were wild as ever. He felt this strange feeling inside him, it was more than want of sex that he was feeling from this woman, no he felt something different and he couldn't place it.

Kristen grabbed his one hand and leaned up kissing his cheek.

"You sound surprise," he said as she pulled back. He looked down at her lips and just wanted to taste them.

"Well, we just met you may have thought of me as some serial killer." She laughed as she led him into the living room.

"I thought many things but not a serial killer." He looked at her ass in that tight dress and bit his bottom lip. The dress shaped her ass perfectly and she had a perfect size ass.

She turned to look at him as if sensing his eyes on her and he looked up with an innocent smile. She gave him a smile back before turning back and walking into the living room.

"You want a drink?"

"Got a beer?" He looked around. Course she wouldn't, she probably has wine and other expensive shit lying around.

"Of course. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back," she winked at him before walking towards a door in the back of the living room where he guessed was the kitchen.

Dean looked around and plopped down on the couch with a grin on his face, "Oh I can so make myself comfortable here." He looked back over at the door, "Shit…what is her name?"

Kristen opened the two beers. She took the cap of the one and sliced her finger open. She took his beer and spilled some of her blood inside of it. She smiled, "Soon you will be mine." She placed her finger into her mouth and moaned.

Dean looked around the living room noticing a few paintings on the wall. There was one that caught his eye and it was of her lying down naked on her side. His eyebrows rose as he stared at it. Her hair was covering her breast and her one leg was propped in front of her. She was covered but she still looked damn beautiful.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said as she walked back in.

Dean sat up and took the beer from her, "Nah, just looking around at, uh, your paintings." He took a swig of his beer and Kristen watched. A small smile spread across her face and she looked at the painting of herself.

"Which one do you like?" she asked taking a small sip of her own beer.

Dean glanced over at the one of her and then back at her. She smiled looking over at it and placing her beer on the table. "I got that done when I was 18. Famous artist in Paris did it." She looked at Dean, "He said he wanted to capture my young beautiful body as it was because some things never stay the same unless you drink the fountain of youth."

"Fountain of youth?"

Kristen waved her hand rolling her eyes, "He was a kook but I paid him and I think it came out very well."

"He was right about one thing it did capture your beauty."

She smiled at him, "Why thank you Dean?"

Dean smirked and when she said his name it hit him, "How, uh, how do you know my name? I mean I never caught yours."

"Oh I am so sorry. Where are my manners? Kristen."

"Kristen," he nodded, "I like that."

She smiled, "Thank you…and to answer your question I heard the bartender that night call you over before we met and well I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Dean grinned as he leaned closer to her, "To be honest…I can't keep my eyes off of you whenever you're nearby."

"Good because I like you staring at me," she bit her bottom lip not taking her eyes off of his.

Dean kept his grin on his face. He was so in with this one and he wouldn't mind staying.

Dean turned his head drinking his beer, "So," he said placing it down on the table and turning his body so he was facing her. His arm was propped up on the back of the couch and she turned the same to face him but kept her legs up on the couch underneath her, "What brings a woman like you into a town like this?"

"Something caught my attention."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

She grinned at him, "Yes…but we can talk about that later." Dean felt her nails grazing his arm and he smirked. He felt a slight chill run through his body; he loved this woman touching him. He felt as if fire was sent through him when he felt her touching him, skin against skin and he wondered what else he would feel when she touched him other ways. Something told him she was a little wild but he could probably deal…hopefully.

Kristen's hand pressed against the muscle in his bicep and she bit her bottom lip softy as she tilted her head, "You're a strong one aren't ya?"

"In many ways." Dean licked his lips as she moved closer to him and her hand moved to his chest.

Kristen could feel his heart pounding against her hand and his blood coursing through his veins. It made her want and need for him stronger. She read about this in one of her many books and wondered if Dean was the one for her. The one that she could smell his scent from miles which lead her to this little town to the nightclub he worked at. Was Dean her soul mate?

"I like that." Her eyes caught his again and then she looked towards his neck and smirked, "What happened?"

Dean put a hand over his neck and felt two little scabs on his neck, "That's strange," he muttered.

"What is?"

"I could have sworn they weren't there." He looked at her and she just smiled at him. He shook his head, "I had this crazy dream."

"Tell me about it. I love dreams. I love hearing about people's dreams because I can't."

"You can't dream?"

She shook her head a sad smile spreading across her face, "No and when I do their nightmares."

Dean placed his hand on hers and felt an instant connection with her. They tangled their fingers together and held them palm to palm. She smiled at the move he pulled but didn't say anything.

"Well…the night we met I had a dream of you."

She smirked, "What kind of dream?"

"You may not want to know."

She laughed, "I want to know." She placed her free hand on his knee, "Tell me." She softly rubbed his knee and Dean felt himself becoming hotter within the seconds.

"Well…" Dean rubbed his forehead and then looked back at her, "me and you were having sex…well about to anyway until…"

"Until what?"

Dean stopped. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the rest of the dream.

"Uh…that's so strange I can't remember. I just remember having this sharp pain in my neck and I woke up and went to check it and nothing was there."

"Maybe it's a spider bite." She leaned closer expecting it, "I've seen many when I was in Africa."

Dean chuckled turning his head to look at her as she inspected his wound, "Any place you haven't been?"

She smiled and looked at him. Dean licked his lips, "Yeah," she moved so she was straddling his lap, "right here."

"I surely would remember if you have been here before," Dean said as he maneuvered himself against the couch to get into a more comfortable position. He rested his head on the arm rest as she leaned down, their faces inches away.

"Is that so?"

Dean softly bit his lip looking from her lips to her eyes, "Yeah."

She smiled as she closed the space and kissed him tenderly. Dean kissed her back his left hand running through her hair but something clicked inside of him when he got a taste of her. Some kind of hunger he couldn't explain and he wanted more of her, her body, her lips, her skin…anything he could touch and taste.

The kiss deepened and became heated. The two continued to kiss, shoving each other's tongues against each others, hands all over their bodies.

Dean groaned when Kristen grinded down on him then rotated her hips. He let go of her lips breathing heavy and all wild eyed staring into hers, "Shouldn't we take this somewhere else?"

Kristen just grinned as she grabbed his hands in hers and moved them above his head keeping them there in her hold, "Why?" she licked his bottom lip sensually keeping her eyes on his. "Afraid we may get caught?"

"Well your servants and guards may not like the show." Dean smirked, "Though I bet it will be a pretty damn good one."

Kristen bit her bottom lip laughing, "It will and don't worry about them. For the future…just so you know," she leaned to his ear, "I love public sex." She licked his ear and what she said made Dean groan and roll his eyes, "It's such a turn on." Dean squeezed her hands in his.

She brought her lips back to his and kissed him again. This time their kissing was more heated than before. Want and need was brought into the kiss. Kristen still had her hands in his keeping them above his head and all Dean wanted to do was touch her. She was torturing him.

Kristen let go of his hands and slowly brought them down his arms, neck and chest where she rested them then ripped his shirt open.

"Damn," he said as she let go of his lips. She winked at him before moving to his chest and kissing and sucking on it.

Dean threw his head back in pleasure. This woman was good, really good. She knew what he liked and how he liked it. She scraped her nails down his sides softly but enough to feed the fire inside of Dean. The fire of his want and need.

"I need you Dean," she said.

"God, baby I need you too," he said lifting his hips against hers and she smiled.

She licked her way up to his neck where her previous puncture wounds were. She smiled as she licked them and he shuttered in pleasure. She grinned as her fangs sprouted out her breathing became heavier. His blood was calling to her wanting her to taste him. No one's blood has ever done this to her. Never made her want and need someone so bad. And before both of them knew it she grabbed his hair tilting his head back and sunk her fangs into him. Dean gripped her waist tight and seethed in pain as she drank from him.

Dean felt himself slowly going out of conscience and before he knew it he passed out.

Kristen lifted her head wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled down at him seeing him passed out. She kissed his lips one more time, "Pretty soon my pet. You'll be mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up with a start and looked around him. He was still in Kristen's house and on the couch. He looked down at himself and noticed he was still wearing his jeans. He threw his head back on the arm rest and cursed at himself. He almost gotten laid and he had to fucking pass out. _Nice going Winchester._

"Morning," said Kristen walking in and Dean sat up.

"Morning," he said rubbing his neck in pain. She smiled handing him a glass of water and two Tylenols.

"You must have been tired from work you passed out on me rather quickly." She smiled as she sat down next to him and lifted her feet up on the cushion behind her.

Dean cursed again as he took the pills and water. He placed the glass on the table and took the cover off him, "So we didn't…"

She shook her head with a smile on her face, "Nope."

"Look…I'm really sorry I wanted to believe me but I have been working nonstop at the club and-"

"Hey no apologies. You didn't hurt my feelings." She smiled at him.

"I'd love to make it up to you."

"Oh really?"

Dean nodded with a grin on his face as he moved closer to her and kissed her. She moaned and felt him pushing her onto the couch. The two shifted into a more comfortable position and smiled at each other before Dean's lips captured hers again. She moaned again. She loved the feel of his muscular body on top of hers, his lips and tongue licking and sucking on hers and her body. She knew he felt the connection because she was feeling it strongly. He just may be her soul mate.

"I feel as if I can't get enough of you," he said between kisses. He grabbed her thigh and brought it around his waist as he grinded down into her. She moaned loudly. His hand moved down her thigh to her short rubbing softly.

"Dean," she moaned as he sucked and nipped at her neck. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as he rubbed and sucked on her.

Dean continued making her feel good as his phone began to go off. "Damn it," he said as he sat up on his knees between her legs.

She gripped his shirt, "Don't answer it," and she tried pulling him back down on her just as the ringing stopped. He smirked as his lips connected with hers making her smile but Dean's phone started to go off again.

"Son of a bitch," he growled and looked at it, "I gotta get this. It's work." She pouted and he smirked, "Don't look at me like that I'll be right back to where we were in just a second." He put the phone to his ear and Kristen waited as he talked. She watched a frown on his face as he hung up. "Gotta go." He looked at her seeing the disappointment in her face. "Mandatory meeting babe." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Kristen got up and grabbed his hand as she walked him to the door. As they got to the door she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He groaned pulling her closer kissing her back, "Damn it," he muttered as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I really have to go-" she stopped him by kissing him again massaging her tongue against his.

Dean knew he had to go but he didn't want to let go of those delicious lips. He was craving her in all sorts of ways and it scared him because he just met her. He parted from her and smiled, "I'll see you later."

"You promise?"

Dean smirked, "Course…meet me at the club. I get off early tonight." He watched her softly bite on her bottom lip and groaned. He needed her in the worse way possible.

"Ok," she stepped back as he opened the door and he looked away.

"Wow that sun is bright."

She smiled and took a pair of sunglasses from the table next to the door, "Here."

He smirked, "Thanks babe…I think I left mine in the car." He leaned in and gave her one more kiss before closing the door.

She stood there a little peeved that he left her for his job but she knew he was becoming close to being hers. She just had to wait a little longer. She was going to have Dean Winchester even if it kills her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Thanks for the reviews you guys! And so there's no confusion like I said this is a different SPN story. No seasons, no hunters. Just Dean and Sam normal with a few vampires running around their town now. Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. My Blood Is Your Blood

Dean walked through the club watching the small crowd of the Monday night usuals. He nodded towards some as he made his way through the back. As he continued walking he couldn't get the feeling of being watched. He looked around but no one was looking at him or even looking his way. He frowned as he turned back and before he could register what was happening a pair of juicy delicious lips were on his. He opened his eyes seeing Kristen's beautiful face and he smiled into the kiss. He didn't even hesitate wrapping his arms around her perfectly shaped figure as hers wound themselves around his neck pulling him with her into the back. She grabbed the door handle to the closet and opened it pulling him inside with her.

"I love a forward woman," he whispered against her lips and she grinned up at him before their lips were on each other's again.

Inside the small dark closet all they heard were the sounds of their breathing, their lips and tongues teasing each other and the bass of the music from the club. Dean heard Kristen moan into his mouth, her hands found themselves under his black security shirt touching his warm flesh. She bit his bottom lip causing Dean to groan and grab at her hips sitting her on top of the one shelf.

Dean found himself craving Kristen in the worst possible way. He's never felt a craving like this for a woman before but he felt he couldn't get enough of her just kissing him, he wanted more, he had to have more. His hands moved down to the edge of her short dress pushing it up quickly and grabbed her ass pulling her closer to him causing her to moan loudly.

"Winchester, where are you?"

The voice on Dean's radio broke the two apart.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he grabbed his radio and hit the side button, "In the back thought I heard someone."

"Alright well get your ass back out to the front time to switch up."

"Give me five minutes."

He put the radio back in his pocket and found himself still breathing heavy because his need for Kristen was growing as he stared at her red swollen lips and flushed red face as she two was breathing heavy. He stared into her eyes and ran his hand through hair. She touched his hand with hers and he smirked biting his bottom lip, "I get off at 12 meet me at the bar."

Kristen loved the command in his voice. It wasn't a request it was a demand and she knew she was really getting to him and it's only been a couple days. He was starting to need her as much as she was needing him.

She smiled at him running her hand through his hair, "Whatever you want."

"Now we better get out of here before you get me in trouble."

"Oh yeah we wouldn't want to be caught like this," she said as she placed her leg up over his shoulder and pulling him closer.

Dean groaned loving how flexible she was, "Jeez…" he breathed out and smirked as he turned his head slightly and kissed her leg and nipped at it hearing her moan. Dean's eyes quickly glanced towards her silky panties and bit his bottom lip, "Alright we really need to go or I'm gonna fuck you right here."

She laughed taking her leg off his shoulder and slowly sliding off the shelf and against his body feeling the bulge in his jeans making her smile grow into a grin. "I'll see you at midnight handsome."

The two walked out of the closet and she winked at him walking away. Dean smiled shaking his head. He has been thinking about Kristen nonstop since his last encounter with her at her house. He wanted her terribly, he needed her and craved her. He could feel her running throughout his body and it was making him hard as he thought about her.

_Damn it Winchester. Calm yourself man! It's a woman…a fucking sexy ass woman that was loaded and his type…Fuck he was screwed._

"Hi Dean," said Cassie waving at him.

"Hey Cassie," he said looking at his ex. It still hurt to see her and he knew the only reason she would come here. Is to play with his mind and hook up with him and dump him again. That's all Cassie did. And he couldn't help but fall for her every time…but this time with Kristen running through his mind he had a feeling was going to be different.

Kristen watched from afar how Cassie was fawning over Dean. She was touching his arm and smiling that small human smile at him. She batted her eyelashes at him and Kristen didn't like it at all. The blood inside her began to boil with rage and jealousy. Dean was hers and only hers no human bitch was going to take him away from her.

Kristen watched Dean walk away from Cassie and Cassie walk out the side entrance. Kristen got up from the table and out the side entrance with no one seeing. She followed Cassie down the dark alley and around the corner where she found Cassie standing against the wall having a cigarette. She looked at Kristen with a look, "Can I help you?"

"You can stay away from Dean that's what you're _going _to do," said Kristen walking slowly up to Cassie.

Cassie laughed, "He's a freeman sweetheart he can do whatever he wants. So however he fucked you trust me it was just a fuck me and him have a past and he follows me like a lost puppy."

Kristen had a enough. Her fangs sprouted and in a second had Cassie up against the building.

"What the fuck? You crazy bitch-" The hand around Cassie's neck tightened and she started to cough.

"You listen here you _bitch_. I warned you to stay away from him. He is mine and to make sure you keep your filthy paws off him," Kristen slammed her other fist into Cassie's rib cage breaking it and gripping her heart. She watched Cassie's face turn pale and her body shook. Kristen ripped her heart out and dropped Cassie to the ground. Kristen looked down at Cassie and bit into her heart, "Just as I thought…Cold hearted bitch." She threw the heart on the ground next to Cassie and wiped her mouth from the blood as she walked back into the club.

Dean was sitting at the bar waiting on Kristen. He got off five minutes ago and he thought she would be here. He looked at the clock above the bar and then felt a hand on his back. He knew that hand and smiled as he turned to his left and saw her sitting herself next to him.

"Sorry I'm late…I had to deal with something that happened at home," she smiled at him placing her hand on his.

"Everything ok?" he asked drinking his beer but it wasn't satisfying the craving inside him.

"Everything's fine," she said with a grin.

"Hey Winchester," said the bartender, "You off?"

"Yeah," he said nodding, "Charlie this is Kristen, Kristen, Charlie."

"Wow," said Charlie with a grin and looked at Winchester, "I have to say Winchester she has to be one of the gorgeous women you've met here."

"Thank you Charlie," said Kristen smiling at him.

"She is one of a kind isn't she?" asked Dean putting his arm around her waist.

"What would you like darling?"

"Can I have an apple martini please?" She batted her eyelashes and Charlie smiled.

"On the house."

"Thank you." She looked at Dean and smiled at him, "Nice friends you go here."

"Well it is the truth. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met here and in this place right as we speak." He licked his lips and leaned closer, "And I'd just love to have you."

Kristen closed the rest the space their breathing on their lips, "Have me what?"

Dean smirked, "Have you lying on my bed begging me to take you."

She smirked, "That can be arranged." She ran her finger across his cheek. "I would love for you to make me beg."

Dean's smirk grew as he licked his lips looking her up and down and bit his bottom lip. Her being this close was making that craving grow inside him.

"How about we get out of here?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Well my place looks like the servants quarters compared to where you live so-"

"My place?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristen brought Dean into her bedroom and kissed him softly, "I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable. Make yourself at home."

"Hurry up," he groaned against her lips just wanting her right now.

She smiled, "No worries baby." She bit her bottom lip slightly as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Dean clapped his hands and looked around the large bedroom. She had paintings as well in her bedroom, she had a small bard, a couch and a few chairs, a desk with a laptop, a balcony that looked out into her backyard and a huge California King size bed. Dean took his jacket off laying it on the couch and kicked his boots off as he plopped in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes. He could so get use to this. Dean placed his hands behind his head and looked up after opening his eyes and smirked.

"What a dirty girl," he muttered staring at his reflection in the mirror above her bed.

"I see you made yourself as comfortable as you could without me," teased Kristen as she came out wearing a black silk robe that came to just before the middle of her thighs.

Dean sat up and watched her walk to the bar and she gestured him over, "I want you to try something."

"Let me guess," he said as he climbed off the bed, "Some kind of wine from Europe?"

She giggled as she poured it into two glasses, "Something like that."

Dean leaned on the bar and she handed him a glass. Dean sniffed it and looked up at her, "Smells kind of funky."

"Taste good though. Trust me."

Dean looked into her eyes and she winked before bringing her own glass to her lips and drinking it. Dean looked down at the glass and figured what the hell and drank it. He felt the strange liquid run through his body quickly. Kristen watched as he closed his eyes taking in her blood. She watched as the glass fell out of his hands and he leaned more onto the bar and gripped the edge tightly.

Dean felt his insides turn as the drink fell into his gut hard and he felt something strange happening inside him.

"Dean."

He could heard Kristen's voice inside his head.

"Dean can you hear me?"

Dean opened his eyes and found her staring at him. Her hands on his face, "Are you ok?"

As he stared at her that craving he felt earlier grew and he gripped her hips tightly bringing her hard against him and he wasted no time in kissing her. They could both taste the blood inside each other's mouth.

Kristen gripped Dean's shirt pushing him over to the bed and straddled his lap. He was hers now, he belonged to her just as much as she belonged to him. She grinded her hips against the bulge in his jeans as she kissed down his neck. The two were breathing heavily.

Dean opened his eyes. He felt his heart beating quickly against his chest and a sick feeling in his stomach but the need for Kristen, the need to be inside her was strong and the need to feel her flesh against his and taste her blood was strong.

_Taste her blood?_

Something was wrong. He knew it but the goddess on top of him was making the wrong feeling slowly disappear. Though it didn't last long when he felt something in his mouth. He lifted his lips and felt a strong fang and it scared him. He quickly pushed Kristen off him onto the bed and got up.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"I-uh, I have to go," he said never looking at her, afraid she may see what was happening.

"Dean wait! Dean!" She yelled as she watched him run out of the room.

She sunk on the bed a tear of blood snuck out of her eye with the thoughts that ran through her head. _He wasn't the one. I'll be alone forever._

_**Authors Note:** Ok let me know what you think. I'm not sure anyone really likes this story. So after this chapter I'll wait for reviews to see if maybe I should just delete this. Thanks!  
_


	4. Under Her Spell

Dean knocked on Sam's door slamming his fist against it until he saw the hallway light come on and Sam walking over to the door. He opened it and Dean ran in.

"Dude…what the hell? It's like 2 in the morning," said Sam rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he closed the door.

"Something freakishly weird is happening to me," said Dean taking his jacket off and placing it on the chair in the kitchen.

"What? Dean are you drunk?"

"No…no…I don't think so." He ran his tongue across his teeth and shivered at what happened to him.

"Then are you high?"

"NO! Dude the last time I got high was like a few years ago. God I am so thirsty." He opened the fridge and looked through but nothing inside was looking to satisfy his taste. He slammed the door and leaned against it.

"Ok Dean you are really freaking me out now."

"Something happened Sam," Dean shook his head, "I was…I was with Kristen and-"

"Whoa you mean the hottie that bought the Mansion?"

"Yeah and we were up in her room and she gave me this wine. Some European shit. I drink it and man it blew my mind. This stuff hit me quick and the next thing I know she's on top of me totally turning me on and the next thing I know I have…"

Dean didn't know what to say to Sam. Sam stared at him wondering what his big brother was going to say and waited impatiently.

"What? A boner? You cut the cheese? What?"

"I- I felt fangs come out of my mouth."

"Fangs? You felt fangs?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"I took off." Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Dude I'm serious."

"Did you ever think that that was European wine she gave you?"

Dean slammed his hand against his head, "Fuck I didn't even think of that. She must think I'm an idiot."

"And so do I?" Sam shook his head, "You can sleep on the couch."

Dean shook his head and looked out the window not feeling the least bit tired but he wanted to go see Kristen. He wanted to apologize for leaving the way he did.

Dean walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He still couldn't get Kristen off his mind. He felt bad for running off on her. He was going to make it up to her; he had to make it up to her.

Dean closed his eyes and before he knew it he was in a deep sleep. The whole time he was sleeping his heart pounded against his chest as he dreamt of Kristen. She was crying and it was hurting him to see her cry and every time he moved closer to her she would move farther away. He couldn't reach her and he had to have her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be ok. He watched the blood fall out of her eyes as she cried and he wanted to save her.

Dean groaned hearing his phone go off. He reached for it in his pocket and answered, "Hello," he mumbled.

"_Dude are you still sleeping on my couch?"_

Dean ran a hand over his face and looked around seeing it was still dark out, "What are you talking about?"

"_It's nine at night."_

"What?" Dean sat up and looked around, "I slept all day?"

"_You probably needed it."_

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "I need to go see Kristen and talk to her."

"_Alright let me know how it goes. Later."_

Dean hung up and ran his hands through his hair and down his face. He couldn't believe he slept all day. But he knew one thing he had to go see Kristen. He didn't want to do anything else until he saw her.

Dean turned up her driveway and slowed down seeing people putting things in a moving truck. He put his car in park and got out. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself as he watched the people putting her paintings in the large truck.

He jogged up the stairs and didn't bother knocking. He walked through the door and saw the place packed up.

"Can I help you Mr. Winchester?" asked the butler.

"Where's Kristen?"

"Up in her room."

Dean didn't hesitate as he ran up the stairs and into her room, "Kristen." He sighed seeing her but frowned seeing that she was packing her books up.

"What can I do for you Dean?" she asked never looking up as she continued to place her books in the boxes.

"What, uh, what are you doing? You moving already?" He walked more into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, turns out the thing I thought was here, isn't here. So time to pack up and move on." She looked at the titles on her books before placing them in the box.

"Wait…uh, maybe I can help you find it so you don't have to leave."

Dean walked over to her and she shook her head with a small smile, "You can't help, no one can. I have to find it on my own."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Look I don't want you to go."

Kristen bit her bottom lip as she gripped the box tightly and looked at him, "There's nothing you can do. I will know if I found the thing…like I thought I did before when I came to town." She frowned and looked away from him.

Dean felt his heart break hearing how upset she was. He swallowed hard before taking another step closer to her, "Was it me? Did I make you want to leave?"

Kristen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You won't remember any of this when I leave, I promise," she looked at him and felt his blood calling for her again. She really did think he was the one with the way it talked to her, "You'll go on living that normal apple pie life that you humans dream about."

_You humans._ Dean looked her in the eyes, "You know what happened to me don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, it wasn't wine that I gave you but you don't have to worry about being like me Dean. I haven't drank all of your blood. I just wanted to see if you were the one."

"The one what?"

"The one that was made for me, my lover, my mate, the one that will do anything for me and the one I would do anything for. The one I would listen to and obey to every command he made for me. You're not him. You're not the one I need because you ran. You didn't accept the gift that I gave you. I-"

Dean slammed her against the wall, his face inches from hers as she stared up at him, "You made me into something that I thought was only in fairy tales."

"You won't remember I promise, you won't be a vampire."

Dean stared his wide scared eyes into hers. A vampire. That's what she was and that's what she wanted him to be. Her lover, her mate, her soul mate.

Dean swallowed hard and looked down to her lips. They were parted slightly and he licked his lips. The craving for her was strong being this close to her. He believed it he was her soul mate the one that she belonged to. He couldn't get her out of his mind, she was in his dreams, she was running through his veins, literally. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"I am," he whispered.

"What?" she asked watching him get closer.

"I am the one." His eyes met hers for a split second before they danced back down to her lips where he closed the space and kissed her gently. "You have no idea how much I need you."

Kristen stared into his eyes and slowly ran her long nails down his face, "You have no idea what you're saying baby."

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter," he slid his hands towards her hips and pulled her against him, "You're all I want, and you're all I think about."

"Kiss me Dean…I need you to kiss me!" She begged and Dean did just what she wanted. She pulled him as close as he could molding her body to his. He kissed her with all the energy and power he had.

Dean grabbed her ass and pulled her up and against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him tight and moaned. He kissed down her neck sucking and biting at it.

Kristen had her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes they were red. She could feel her blood pumping fast through her veins and hear his own as well. Her fangs sprung out and she squeezed his shoulders tightly.

"Dean…baby…you need to stop," she whispered, "I can't control myself right now." She jumped feeling something cold and sharp against her neck and Dean pulled back. She looked at him in aw, his eyes were red and his fangs were strong looking and longer than hers. He was her mate, her lover, her master of life. She ran her thumb against his one fang, "You're so beautiful."

And just like that…Dean was under her spell.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok I know it's been a long time but after getting a bad message and review about this story I couldn't get myself together to finish this chapter. So hopefully I still have you guys and you're with me here my fellow Joyceshippers! OMG I love that that is now my new name Joyceshippers just like my name with worshippers!...ok I'll stop :D Please review._


End file.
